Win or Die: Game of Thrones SYOC
by FortuneMaia
Summary: Set 21 years after Season One in an alternate universe where Robert never died and Ned told him the truth about Cersei. SYOC. More information inside.


**Hey guys! I'm going to be doing a SYOC for GoT. For those who don't know, a SYOC is where you take the character form that I made and submit a character of your making for me to write about.**

 **The story is set in an Alternate Universe where Robert never died, and Ned told him the truth about Cersei, Jaime, and their children. Cersei was able to flee in time, but Jaime and their children were killed. A war started, but the Lannisters were defeated. Tywin died in the war, and Tyrion was spared and named Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West. Tyrion married a woman from the Westerlands and had several children with her before her death. The Lannister family has been largely ruined, with many having died in the war and a large portion of their money spent on the war, leaving the Tyrells the wealthiest family in Westeros. Because of their wealth, Robert Baratheon married Margaery Tyrell. Loras became a member of the Kingsguard. Meanwhile, Robb married Alys Karstark and became Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North after Ned's death a few years before the story starts (Catelyn is still alive). Sansa married Harry Hardyng, now Harry Arryn and Lord of the Vale after Robin's death. Arya married Trystane Martell, now the Prince of Dorne. Bran and Jon's stories remain the same, with the exclusion of the White Walkers. They have still posed a threat, but are not common knowledge and have not as serious a threat as they are in the show. Meanwhile, across the Narrow Sea, Daenerys married a Meereenese noble man and had three children with him before his death. She conquered a large part of Essos, and essentially became the Queen of Essos in all but name. She rules over many cities, but stays in Pentos with her children and dragons.**

* * *

 **Characters I Need:**

 **4-5 children of Robb and Alys Stark. Oldest should be 18, youngest should be 11.**

 **3-4 children of Sansa and Harry. Oldest should be about 17, youngest should be about 10-11.**

 **2-3 children of Tyrstane and Arya. Oldest should be about 14-15, youngest should be about 11-13.**

 **3-5 children of Robert and Margaery. Oldest should be 19, youngest about 11-12.**

 **3 children of Daenerys. One boy and two girls. Oldest should be about 17, youngest about 12-13.**

 **2-3 children of Tyrion.**

 **REMEMBER THAT THIS STORY WILL SPAN YEARS AND YOUNGER CHARACTERS WILL AGE SEVERAL YEARS (A character aged 11 will probably end up age 16 at the end).**

* * *

 **Rules:**

 **1) You can submit up to four characters. No more than two from the same house.**

 **2) Please ASK before submitting so I don't end up with too many submissions for the same character. When you ask, just PM me with their name, age, who their parents are, and some basic information.**

 **3) Be detailed in your submission.**

 **4) Only use my form and do not add or remove anything.**

 **5) Please space out your form (a space between every section) so it's easier to read.**

 **6) Be realistic with your characters.**

 **7) Please only submit the characters I listed above.**

* * *

 **THE FORM (Remove everything in bold)**

Name: **Please only use names that make sense with GoT. You can use names of previous family members. You can look the family trees on the ASOIAF wiki. The Targaryens should also have Targaryen names.**

Age: **Use the ages that I suggested above for the different characters.**

Gender: **I will need a pretty even amount of male and female characters.**

Appearance: **Should make sense with the appearance of their parents. Targaryens should have the silver hair and purple eyes, Baratheon's the darker hair, etc.**

Personality: **Do not completely copy the characters from the books/show. Having similar personality traits is fine, but do not copy a canon character.**

Backstory: **Just how they grew up. The main backstory is of my making.**

Residence: **Starks should be in Winterfell, Lannisters at Casterly Rock, etc.**

Sexuality:

Religion: **Faith of the Seven, Old Gods, and R'hollor.**

Strengths: **Mental strengths.**

Weaknesses: **Mental weaknesses.**

Friends: **Give their friends a physical description and basic summary.**

Skills and Hobbies: **Not every girl is going to want to use weapons. Be realistic with their skills. Don't make your character a Mary Sue.**

Clothing Style: **What colours they like to wear, what sorts of styles they like to wear, how they like to wear their hair, jewellery, etc.**

Favourite Things: **Favotrite colours, foods (look at the wiki pages for foods within ASOIAF/GoT), etc.**

Possible Plots: **I might use plots that you suggest, I might not. I will probably incorporate your ideas for your character into the story.**


End file.
